Chinaball
: 中华人民共和国球 Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó qiú : People's Republic of Chinaball |image = PRChinaball.png |imagewidth = |caption = 起来！不愿做奴隶的人们！ |reality = People's Republic of China |government = Unitary Marxist-Leninist one-party socialist republic with Chinese Characteristics (1976 - present) Maoist One-party Totalitarian Dictatorship (1949-1976) |capital = Beijingball |affiliation = BRICS G77 SCOball UNball |personality = Collectivist, Imperialist, Anschlussy (speaking to fake china), Responsible, Anti-Individualism, Modest, Secretive, Loves family, Industrious, Workaholic, Dovish, Cooperative, Protective, Dictator, Friendly, Kind, Keeps to herself, Keeps up well with the times, Likes to close her eyes and relax, Internationalist (gibs undeveloped balls a lot of "aid" to gain resources, Forgiving(didn't ask for refund from Japanball although he was raped by ) |language = Official Language: Standard Mandarin Minority Languages: Cantonese Wu Min Mongolian Tibetan Uyghur Zhuang |religion = Atheism Folk beliefs Taoism Confucianism Buddhism Christianity Islam |military = |friends = Brazilball South Africaball Kazakhbrick Iranball Syriaball Venezuelaball Cambodiaball Myanmarball Tringapore(sometimes) North Koreaball (sometimes) Fijiball Philippinesball SCOball South Koreaball Macauball Hong Kongball (when good) Russiaball Pakistanball Serbiaball Moldovaball Cubaball Laosball Sudanball Soviet Unionball(Until 1960s) Zimbabweball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Uzbekistanball Turkmenistanball We both hate youtubebrick Tanzaniaball USAball (sometimes, when trading) |enemies = Hong Kongball (when rioting) The Motherland is waiting for yuo! USAball (sometimes) Dalai Lama DUDE WATCH WHAT YOU DOING WITH THOSE NUKES! (sometimes) Vietnamball (usually) Faceblock FSAball Rohingyaball East Turkestan Islamic Movementball ISISball Al-Qaedaball Talibanball ----Formerly: Republic of Chinaball Empire of Japanball British Hong Kongball Soviet Unionball (after the Sino-Soviet split) |likes = International cooperations, No individuality, Socialism With Chinese Characteristics, Panchen Erdeni, Arena of Valor, Dota, Giant Pandas, cuisine, Shared bike, Ping-Pong, Peking Duck, Great Wall, Kung Fu, C-pop / Mandopop TFBoys, SNH48 (I steal them from Kawaii Kocksucker XIXIXI), Huawei, QQ and Wechat, Panda Diplomacy, Mao Zedong, +1s(moha), rowing, red clothes, rice, Panda Mascots, censorship, Kichiku and ACG, Manhua, Bilibili, Martial Arts Movies, Basketball, Football/Soccer, Table Tennis (Ping Pong), Badminton, Chess, Wushu, Douyin and Kuaishou App, Jackie Chan, Didi Chuxing, Bruce Lee, Cute Pandas, Two-Child Policy (More-Child Policy), , Jet Li, CCTV (both meanings), exotic delicacies, TaoBao, Motherf**king Gentlemen, nine-dotted line, making cheap but good stuff, Baby Pandas, junk food, Taikonauts, High Speed Rail, Tik Tok Chinese 'folklore' culture, Gibing out aids, Sixology, Industrial revolution 4.0, Uncommon character, Wang Jingze(so delicious),The Wandering Earth,Eating Dogs, Exit Bans, HarmonyOS, Chuanr, Pleasant Goat & Big Big Wolf, Boonie Bears |hates = WESTERN PROPAGANDA, Individualism, Opium, Seperatism, corruption, Falun Gong, Eastern Lightning, Instarring THAAD, Puns, Lung Cancer, being called "ching chong" by other people, Dalai Lama, Crazy fat kid who is throwing nukes around, the letter N, people mock his accent, when Taiwan says he's number one, Rucka Rucka Ali, Tariffs from fat burger, low-end industry, Dolce & Gabbana (THEY MADE FUN OF US!)., Wikipedia, Cai Xu Kun(鸡你太美), Winnie the Pooh |founded = October 1, 1949 |ended = |predecessor = Republic of Chinaball Chinese Soviet Republicball |onlysuccessor = |bork = 哎呀 哎呀 / 唉呀 唉呀 (Aiya Aiya), 那个 那个 (neige neige) / 卧槽 卧槽（我草，我次奥，我操，我擦）（wocao wocao woc woc woca woca) |food = Cats and dogs, Dim Sum, Rice, Mantou, Noodle,....I Invent food! |intospace = 是! 当然！ (Yes! Of course!) Chinese space program |status = YES I AM 70 YEARS OLD! |notes = Celebrating the 70th anniversary of the People's Republic of China |type = Sinitic (Han) Mongolic (Inner Mongolia) Turkic (Xinjiang) Tibeto-Burman (Tibet) Tai-Kadai (Guangxi) |onlypredecessor = Republic of Chinaball |predicon = Taiwan}} Chinaball, officially known as the People's Republic of Chinaball (中国球 / 中华人民共和国球), prefers calling herself Zhongguoqiu), or PRCball is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia. Chinaball is the 3rd largest powerhouse country in the world with 9,634,057 square kilometers. She is the most populous countryball in the world with a population of 1.394 billion (2019). Chinaball has the second largest economy in the world after USAball. She is a member of BRICS, SCO, G20, and one of the five countryballs in the United Nations Security Council (UNSC). She became the biggest official creditor with $700 billion in loans mostly to Africa and Latin America in 2019. She is generally considered a great power. Due to continuous economic and military growth she could be a superpower in the futureand probably take over the world She has a very long border with many other countries in Asia. These are Mongoliaball and Russiaball to the North, Bhutanball, Indiaball, Laosball, Myanmarball, NepalRawr, and Vietnamball to the South, North Koreaball to the East, and Afghanistanball, Kazakhbrick, Kyrgyzstanball, Pakistanball to the West (the most neighbors out of every other country). The country is divided into 33 divisions, 22 being provinces (Not including Taiwanball), 5 being autonomous regions like Tibetball and Uyghurball, 4 being municipalities such as Shanghaiball, and 2 being special administrative regions, Hong Kongball and Macauball. The National Day of the People's Republic of China is on October 1st. It celebrates the forming of the Central People's Government. It takes place in Tiananmen Square, in the center of the capital Beijingball, and also small to large celebrations in other cities. History Chinaball's history has been characterized by cycles of rising dynasties or regimes with increased integration. Then a period of decline which leads to disintegration and fragmentation. Certain dynasties were isolationist and tried to keep foreign influences out of Chinaball. The classic novel of Romance of the Three Kingdoms says “The empire, long divided, must unite; long united, must divide. Thus it has ever been.” Ancient Chinaball China was born as a 1ball. She was among the first civilizations to exist on earth. The first civilization was the Yellow River Civilizationball. However, the country was always jeopardized by flood and balls began to unite. Larger tribes anschlussed smaller ones and a simple tribute system was set up. There were numerous independent smaller kingdoms, many of these were eventually conquered and assimilated with their overlords. This process is known as "Chinafication", by making their culture and people (forcefully) assimilate into the larger kingdom or empire. Shang Dynasty (1600-1050 BC) From the 16th century to 210 BC there were three leading tribes, Xiaball (not confirmed), Shangball and Zhouball. There's not much archaeological evidence of the Xia dynasty. Some experts consider Xia to be mythical. The Shang Dynasty lasted during 1600-1050 BC. They invented and propagated Chinese characters. During that time, the tribute system enlarged with carrots and sticks, and the economical center, so-called "中原"(central plain), was consolidated into Chinaball's clay. Zhou Dynasty (1050-256 BC) The Zhou Dynasty followed and lasted during 1050-256 BC. The king separated his clay to his siblings and these clays eventually became warring states that all wanted to conquer China. During which the academy of ancient China thrived and various philosophers such as Confucius and Mencius shined. Also, the military of each warring state evolved swiftly and the famous military treatise The Art of War was written by Sun Tsu in Kingdom of Wu. Imperial Chinaball There were dozens of different Chinese dynasties that rose and fell in the geographic region that's now called China. The ethnic group called Han is the largest and ruled Chinaball for most of its history. However, there were several ethnic groups who ruled over the Han ethnic . Such as Yuanball were ethnically Mongols controlled Chinaball from 1279 till 1368 AD. The Qingball were ethnically Manchus. They ruled from 1644 till 1911 AD. Warring States (475-221 BC) The Warring States period was during 475-221 BC. Qin dynasty (221-206 BC) The Qinball beat all the other warring states and unified China with the Qin dynasty which existed during 221-206 BC. During the process, Chinaball's productivity began to blossom. In 221BC, Qinball anschlussed every existing warring states and continued to anschluss clay from Baiyueball and Xiongnuball. The Baiyueball were various non-ethnic Chinese people who inhabited the coast of Eastern China. To keep Chinaball safe from northerners, he built the Great Wall. Qinball also managed to anschluss the coastal areas of Vietnamball, but not completely the southern part. Then there were more civil wars and different dynasties. To promulgate the well being of Chinese people, Qinball made the standard of transportation, Chinese character as well as measurement. Han Dynasty (206 BC–220 AD) The Han Dynasty existed during 206 BC – 220 AD. It was the stronkist dynastyball created by Han ethnic. Han Dynasty was started by Emperor Gao Zu (Liu Bang ), formerly peasant whom acquired power by extraordinary intelligence and grit. Its economy was rich because of Wen Jing's rule,by emperor Wen and his son emperor Jing. These two emperors followed "The way of Huang Ti and Lao Tsu" which encouraged their people to strive for wealth. Under emperor Wu, Hanball expanded south and into North and Central Asia and became very strong. Hanball can into beatings of Xiongnuball at that time. It torn Xiongnuball apart into Southern Xiongnu, which later became a part of Han ethnics, and Northern Xiongnu, which later separated again and became the ancestor of many ethnics in Eurasia. It was said that Han Dynasty had once kept in contact with SPQRball and the relationship was friendly. SPQRball called Han Dynasty "Seres" and Han Dynasty called SPQRball "Greater Qin Dynasty", which made human's first attempt to contact Eurasia's easternmost and westernmost civilizations. During the first century, A official called Wang Mang briefly stole Hanball's regime and forced it become Xinball, but due to his unrealistic economical policies, Xinball didn't get longevity. The Emperor Guang Wu restored Hanball and changed its capital from Chang'an(Today's Xi'an) to eastern metropolis Luoyang and named the new ball Eastern Hanball. However, eastern Hanball didn't revive the pride it used to be and its power quickly disseminated to the emperors' maternal relatives. Due to this fact eastern Hanball became introvert and unstable. Gradually it died in 220 and most its clay belong to the Three Kingdoms. The system of tributary firstly formed in Han Dynasty, when a kingdom in Japanball's called "Wa" was arguably a vassal state. There was an ancient stamp written "汉置大委奴王"(Seal of the King of the Na state of the Wa vassal? of the Han Dynasty) discovered in Kyushu, Japan. The name of China's majority ethnic also origined from this dynasty. The Three Kingdoms (220–589 AD) The Six Dynasties period was during 220–589 AD. The Three Kingdoms: Wei, Wu and Shu existed during 220–265 AD. It was a tripartite divison of Chinaball. The Three Kingdoms has been romanticized in literature. So not all historical information is accurate. However, a bunch of celebrities originated from this era, including the country-famous Guan Yu, a general of Shu Kingdom. Guan's chivalrous personality made him a role model in later Chinese civilization. Western Jin Dynasty (265–317 AD) The Western Jin Dynasty existed during 265–317 AD. Sadly, it only lasted for about 50 years because of climate change. The weather became so cold that northern minorities went south to invade him. Then many little Kingdoms and Duchies went on and forth. The later historians called that period of time as "五胡乱华" (Five minorities took control of China). Although its peoples' life were miserable, Jin Dynasty explored much in mathematics and natural science, the most famous of which was Tsu ChongChi's attempt to calculate π as 3.14159. Sui Dynasty (581–618 AD) The Sui Dynasty existed during 581–618 AD. It ended the separated era which put millions and millions of citizens into wars. After its unification, it propagated the world's earliest examination system and adopted transportation by building a 1000-mile-long canal between its capital and its economical center. Due to the tremendous cost of that canal, it soon collapsed. Tang Dynasty (618–906 AD) The Tangball existed from 618–906 AD. It was perhaps the most powerful and inclusive Chinese dynasty. It conquered vast range of land from Xinjiang, Mongolia and Manchu and set small tributes such as Silla and Tibet Kingdom as its vassal. It can produce world-quality silk, paper, art and poems. Meanwhile Europe was unstable after the breakup of SPQRball. Chinatown in Chinese is literally translated into Street of the Tang people/(唐人街). In 618, Tangball was founded by Gaozong. In 630, Tangball conquered northern Gokturk. In 649, Tangball's most famous emperor, Taizong died. Then it conquered western Gokturk and Goryeo. Tangball was briefly interrupted by Second Zhouball, caused by the ascension of Wu Zetian to the throne of China. In 751, Tangball was defeated by Abbasidball. Then a rebellion broke out in 758 and that took Tangball down from its zenith. Tangball would never recover from these events. Gokturks became independent, and the route to Central Asia was permanently lost, leading the thrive of "the Silk Road on the Sea". Five Dynasties (907–960 AD) The Five Dynasties period was during 907–960 AD, which was another dark era with Kingdoms fighting with each other. Eventually, there was a unification. Liao Dynasty (907–1125 AD) The Liao Dynasty existed during 907–1125 AD. It was a dynasty reigned by Kitan minority which controlled part of Han ethnics. Its influence spread into Eastern Europe and Russia still calls China "Kitan" nowadays. Song Dynasty (960–1279 AD) Song Dynasty existed from 960–1279 AD. It was the richest dynasty among Chinese history. Its silk, tea and other eastern products sailed to every known corner of the old continent due to a boost of navigation technology. Commercial acts were encouraged and early capitalism emerged in some large cities. Hangzhou, the capital of Southern Song Dynasty was so prospered that even after Song Dynasty's end Marco Polo still euphorized its delicacy and its citizens' richness and politeness. Southern Song Dynasty also invented the world's earliest form of paper money. Yuan Dynasty (1279–1368 AD) There were many different ethnic groups in Chinaball. The "Han" is the largest ethnic group. The Han mainly ruled Chinaball until Yuanball defeated Songball in 1279 and established the Yuan Dynasty. It existed during 1279–1368 AD. The Yuan rulers were ethnically Mongolball from the Mongol Empire . They anschlussed so much clay that they collapsed. Ming Dynasty (1368–1644 AD) The Ming Dynasty was established in 1368–1644. He was stronk and made the ships that destroyed the filthy Portugalball navy. The Ming dynasty was the last imperial dynasty of China ruled by ethnic Han Chinese. During 1405 and 1433, the world-famous navigator, Cheng Ho sailed seven times to the west. However, Ming Dynasty later banned sailing due to the harassment by pirates (Chinese, Japanese and Korean ethnicities) called "倭寇"(Wokou) and that cut Ming Dynasty off from the rest of the world. It is said that this regulation contributed to the decline of China. Qing Dynasty (1644–1911 AD) The Qing Dynasty existed from Qing Dynasty 1644–1911. In 1644 those Qingball conquered China. The Qing Dynasty rulers were ethnically Manchus which is a different ethnic group than the Han. This was the last Chinese dynasty. At first, The emperors Kangxi and Qianlong really did a great job to enlarge the dynasty and promote people's life, but problems began to accumulate as Qing Dynasty began to approach its tragedic end. Carving Up China (1841-1941 AD) By 1841 the Great European Imperial Powers had already conquered 80%+ of the entire world with colonies in North-America, South-America, Africa, Middle-East and South and Southeast Asia. Only Empire of Japanball became the only non-European colonial power that was industrialized and powerful enough to compete with the Western Imperialists. They, overall, turned their eyes to China which was not yet fully colonized by the western powers. Between 1841 and 1941, UKball, Russian Empireball , Franceball, Empire of Japanball and German Empireball made plans to partition and divide Qingball China amongst themselves. At the time, Qingball was poor and underdeveloped so she couldn't stop them. During 19th century, UKball was colonizing America and South Asia (mostly Indiaball ). He wanted more Asian colonies as well as t e a, so he sold opium to China. Qingball tried to end the trades, but started the Opium Wars, which ended with British victory and taking British Hong Kongball. Portugalball fought Qingball and conquered Macauball from Qingball. Other imperial powers did the same too and occupied a different part of Qingball's coastal clay. Then, there was the Taiping rebellion, which was one of the deadliest conflicts in history. Then in 1894-1895 AD, the Japanese Empireball defeated Qingball Empire in the First Sino-Japanese War. This changed the balance of power in Asia. The Japanese Empireball invaded Chinaball and acquired parts of her clay including the vassal states of Korean Empireball and territory Taiwanball. Qingball realized that she was no longer a great empire, due to a weakness of her rulers. She collapsed, and Nationalist China took control. The Chinese had ended its imperial rule and dynasties. Modern Chinaball Civil War and World War II On 1 January 1912, Republic of Chinaball was born, and the Kuomintang (the KMT or Nationalist Party) was proclaimed provisional president. However, the presidency was later given , a former Qingball general who in 1915 proclaimed himself Emperor of China. In the face of popular condemnation and opposition from his own Beiyang Army, he was forced to abdicate and re-establish the republic. In 1916, China was politically fragmented. Her Beijingball-based government was internationally recognized but virtually powerless; regional warlords controlled most of its territory. In the late 1920s, the Kuomintang was able to reunify the country under its own control with a series of deft military and political maneuverings, known collectively as the Northern Expedition. The Kuomintang moved the nation's capital to Nanjingball and implemented "political tutelage", an intermediate stage of political development for transforming China into a modern democratic state. The political division in China made it difficult for Republic of Chinaball to battle the Communist People's Liberation Army (PLA) against whom the Kuomintang had been warring since 1927 in the Chinese Civil War. This war continued successfully for the Kuomintang, especially after the PLA retreated in the Long March, until Empire of Japanball aggression and the 1936 Xi'an Incident forced Republic of Chinaball to confront Empire of Japanball. Nationalist China was the first republic, only to fear with Communist Chinaball inspired by the beliefs of Soviet Unionball. The Chinese Civil War was started between the Communists and the Nationalists. Then the Japanese Empire became allies with Nazi Germanyball and invaded China in the name of their God-Emperor. They massacred Nankingball and committed atrocities in China. So the Nationalists and the Communists carried for remove after being raped Japanese Empireball from China. Afterward China disintegrated into a bunch of Warlord cliques. The Second Sino-Japanese War (1937–1945), a theater of World War II, forced an uneasy alliance between the Kuomintang and the PLA. Empire of Japanball forces committed numerous war atrocities against the civilian population; in all, as many as 20 million Chinese civilians died. An estimated 300,000 Chinese were massacred in the city of Nanjingball alone during the Empire of Japanball occupation. During the war, China, along with UKball, USAball and Soviet Unionball, were referred to as "trusteeship of the powerful" and were recognized as the Allied "Big Four" in the Declaration by UNball. Along with the other three great powers, China was one of the four major Allies of World War II, and was later considered one of the primary victors in the war. After the surrender of Empire of Japanball in 1945, Taiwanball was returned to Chinese control. Chinaball won the war mainly due to the efforts of USAball. Chinaball was war-ravaged and financially drained. Communism, Construct and Defense The continued distrust between the Kuomintang and the Communists led to the resumption of civil war. The Communist Party received support from Soviet Unionball, but initially the Communists still struggled. Constitutional rule was established in 1947, but because of the ongoing unrest, many provisions of her constitution were never implemented in mainland Chinaball. In 1949, the communists gained complete control over mainland Chinaball. The nationalists fled to Taiwanball with their republic government. Chinaball wanted more clay and set out on a conquest of neighboring countries of East Turkestan and Tibetball . The excuse was that it was Chinese clay "since ancient times". They didn't care that they were independent countries. Xinjiangball (East Turkestan) was annexed in 1949 by the Communist Party. This was done without the approval of Uyghurball. In 1950, the People's Liberation Army succeeded in capturing Hainanball from Republic of Chinaball and incorporating Xizang. Major combat in the Chinese Civil War ended in 1949 with the Communist Party in control of most of mainland Chinaball, and the Kuomintang retreating offshore, reducing Republic of Chinaball's territory to only Taiwanball and it's surrounding islands. On 21 September 1949, her Communist Party proclaimed the establishment of the People's Republic of China. This was followed by a mass celebration in Tiananmen Square on 1 October which became the new People's republic's first National Day. However, remaining Kuomintang forces continued to wage an insurgency in western China throughout the 1950s. In modern US history studies, the founding of PRC China is often termed as "the loss of China" as reflected in US state policy documents of the time, which thinkers such as Noam Chomsky call the beginning of McCarthyism. Because of the Korean war and poverty, Chinaball couldn't conquer Taiwanball. One of the most famous Chinaball leaders is Mao Zedong . He was the Chairman of the Communist Party of Chinaball from 1943 till 1976. He propagated China's industry and made it ready for the reform and opening up later on. The regime consolidated its popularity among the peasants through land reform, which saw between hundreds of millions of peasants got their land. Under its leadership, it developed an independent industrial system and its own nuclear weapons. China's first atomic bomb was produced in 1964 after acquiring the technology from western countries. Its first missile set off in 1960. China's population almost doubled from around 550 million to over 900 million. However, the Leap Forward, a large-scale economic and social reform project, resulted in an estimated 45 million deaths between 1958 and 1961, mostly from starvation. In October 1962 Chinaball attacked Indiaball (Sino-Indian war) and claimed parts of Jammu and Kashmirball called Aksai Chin which Indiaball says is part of Jammu and Kashmirball. In 1966, Mao Zedong launched the Cultural Revolution, sparking a decade of political recrimination and social upheaval which lasted until 1976. He would sanction the Cultural Revolution in 1966. An estimated 27 million people died in prisons and labor camps during Mao's rule. In October 1971, the PRC replaced Taiwanball in UNball, and took its seat as a permanent member of the Security Council. In February 1979 Chinaball fought Sino-Vietnamese War to subjugate Vietnamball and prevent it from conquering Democratic Kampucheaball. However, Chinaball withdrew after a couple of weeks due to fierce resistance of Vietnamball which wanted to stay independent. Chinaball tells a different version of history that it was to "teach him a lesson". In 1977, The Gang of Four was quickly arrested and held responsible for the excesses of the Cultural Revolution. In 1978, Chinaball instituted significant economic reforms. The Communist Party loosened governmental control over citizens' personal lives, and the communes were gradually disbanded in favor of working contracted to households. This marked China's transition from a planned economy to a mixed economy with an increasingly open-market environment. China adopted her current constitution on 4 December 1982. In 1989, the suppression of student protests in Tiananmen Square brought sanctions against the Chinese government from various countries and lagged off China's ambition to gain science and technology. Which ended in the death toll of thousands of students, the death count is still unclear. The political status and future of Taiwanball remain uncertain. Chinaball is still encouraging Taiwanball with annexation. However, Taiwanball does not want to be ruled by the one-party communists in Beijingball. Steps have been taken to improving relations between the Communist Party and several of Taiwanball's parties that hold a less antagonistic view towards China, notably former rival Kuomintang. Economic Rise In December 1978, Chinaball's economic reforms started led by Deng Xiaoping. The Communist Party of China (CPC) opened the formerly closed communist market to foreign investment. This enabled her citizens to do more business with the world. The developed countries mainly USAball, West European countries in EUball and Japanball invested trillions of dollars to build factories, infrastructure in Chinaball. Tens of millions of manufacturing jobs were exported to Chinaball. This is because the wages were much lower in Chinaball so companies could save more money by manufacturing in Chinaball. These huge financial investments caused rapid economic growth in Chinaball. Since the 1980s Chinaball used unfair trade practices, industrial espionage and low wage labor to compete with other countries. International patents are often ignored to make cheap knockoff products. The Chinese government has a scheme that if a foreign company wants to do business in Chinaball it must create a subsidiary to co-host or co-manufacture it in Chinaball. This means Chinaball could acquire western technology, because it's being made or hosted in China. Then Chinaball could make cheaper imitation products and export it back to wealthier developed countryballs. Chinaball uses the profit for self-enrichment (mostly the coastal areas). These big Chinese corporation are sometimes supported, funded and partially owned by the government. In 2011 Chinaball became the second largest economy in the world. More than 850 million people were lifted out of extreme poverty. China's poverty rate fell from 88 percent in 1981 to 0.7 percent in 2015. By 2022 an estimated 550 million people will be middle-class in the urban areas. However, there persists a drastic contrast between the poor, developing, inland rural regions and the more prosperous coastal mega-cities such as Shanghaiball. While Chinaball has become more developed, many rich Chinese emigrated to democratic Western countries. This is for various reasons, such as increased luxury and greater freedom they cannot have in Chinaball. World Participation The CPC gave Chinese corporations billions of dollars in loans to buyout established western companies. The purpose is to acquire their technology so that it can be used domestically and to gain influence in those countryballs. Chinese corporations coordinate with the CPC on such schemes. The CPC controls domestic companies, because they need the CPC's approval to stay in business. The government also gave billions of dollars in loans bribes to poor countryballs in mainly Africa and Latin America (a few in Asia). Chinaball's outstanding loans have risen from almost nothing in 2000 to more than $700 billion in 2019, that contributes to its internationalist character. Chinaball is the world’s largest official creditor. It is bigger than the IMF and World Bank combined. It doesn't disclose all its loans. The debt of the recipient balls to Chinaball rose from an estimated 1% in 2005 to 17% of their GDP in 2019. Commodity revenues are usually collateral. When Chinaball becomes a major trading partner then he can hold the country hostage such as for food and natural resources. There are big loans that are difficult to repay if a project fails. Many poor countries couldn't repay the loans. So they must give infrastructure like airports, seaports, military bases, roads to Chinaball. Then Chinaball sends Chinese companies to take and export their resources. Such as the Belt and Road Initiative (BRI). Chinaball claims it is for the benefit of those developing countries, but it employs few native people of those countries for the projects. There is little consideration for human rights issues. In 2015, Chinaball cerebrated the 70th anniversary of the end of World War II and claimed his "peaceful rise". He has won the bid for 2022 Winter Olympics and the 2015 Asia FIBA, which he also become the champion of it. He has rapidly armed its military. He also constructs artificial islands with military bases in the South China Sea, but promised not to militarize them he wants to use them as supply stations for fishermen. However, since Chinaball claims most of South China Sea, it upsets Vietnamball, Philippinesball, Indonesiaball, Malaysiaball and Bruneiball. Xi Jinping became the leader of the CPC and the president of Chinaball on March 14, 2013. Xi has pushed for a return to the classic communist system. Xi changed the law so that there's no restriction on renewal after his term. This means he can serve as the CPC leader for life. He added the requirement that Communist Party committees must be formed in all significant companies and institutions. Show trials still happen and the torture or execution of prisoners became common again. Chinaball uses the latest technology to censor information and influence rival countries. In 2020, it will introduce a Social Credit System. This will track and rate people's behaviour through their entire lives. Chinaball claims it is to make Chinese people "polite" and "rule abiding", but it also has a sinister purpose. It will also check how obedient people are to the Communist Party. People who have a low Social Credit score are sent to re-education concentration labour camps and prisons. Since march 2019 Hong Kongball had millions protest on the street against an "extradition bill" to send Hong Kongers to Chinaball's kangaroo courts. They also protest to preserve the autonomy of Hong Kongball. The Hong Kongers used umbrellas. The CPC puppet Chief Executive of Hong Kong Carrie Lam suspended the bill, but didn't abolish the bill. There have been months of mass protests in Hong Kong. Chinaball is threatening to use military force to suppress the protesters. Population The population of Chinaball is 1.394 billion people in 2019. It is the most populous country in the world ( Indiaball is second). It has a low birthrate which will shrink the population. Until October 2015 Chinese citizens could only have 1 child per family. In 2017, there can be a maximum of 2 children per family. Due to this and the 1996 law that requires couples to have health insurance to enroll their children, there is a fear that the elderly population will overtake the young. Military The People's Liberation Army is the world's largest national military force with the second largest military budget. Chinaball has used its increasing economic power to modernize and expand its military. It has purchased modern military equipment and it builds imitation hardware based on espionage of adversaries. In 2018 it has an army of approximately 2 million active soldiers and 510 thousand reserves. Chinaball plans to have 4 large aircraft carriers by 2030. However, Chinaball remains to be a dovish countryball since its military budget per capita is still low. Human Rights Violations Chinaball claims to support international human rights according to UNball, but the reality is different from the government claims. The Leap Forward was a large-scale economic and social reform project. It resulted in an estimated 45 million deaths between 1958 and 1961, mostly from starvation. An estimated 27 million people died in prisons and labor camps during Mao Zedong's rule. There is severe oppression minority cultures and languages of for example Tibetans, Mongolians and Uyghurs. Religious groups are also oppressed or outlawed such as Muslims, Christians, Buddhists and Falun Gong. There are hidden labour camps called "Laogai" are in China. These are an estimated 1 million Uyghurs in Laogai and 500,000 to 2 million in 2008. There is no forced organ harvesting of executed prisoners however. Contrary to Falun gong propaganda. In Xinjiangball (East Turkestan) there are glorious "camps" for the muslim Uyghurs people to teach them to serve and love Chinaball. An estimated 2 million or 10% of the entire population of Xinjiang are detained in camps. Such camps have also been in Tibetball for decades since it was annexed by Chinaball. In 2003 Chinaball implemented the Great Firewall of China. This is a mass-surveilance and censorship of most online activities of Chinese citizens. The Great Firewall has three purposes: Social Control, control Sensitive Content and Economic Protectionism. Any person who violates the rules of the CPC online can be tracked down and punished. Sometimes they're put in labour camps for an indefinite time. The Communist Party of China (CPC) wants to keep tight control over all its people. Chinaball will be implementing a Social Credit System, which encourages CPC approved behavior to change his unmannered image which originated from some ignorant tourists. Those who misbehave can be imprisoned. But that will however make the citizens a loot more nice. In 2019 were months of big protests with millions of people in Hong Kongball. They protested against an extradition bill that would undermine the democracy of Hong Kongers. It is said that the government supported Triad gang members to intimidate and attack the protesters. Personality Chinaball is business oriented and materialistic. It considers itself the center of the world as the Middle Kingdom. In public he often talks loudly. It can be polite, but ready to resist if other people or countries harms it. Chinaball is also quite group oriented and likes to live with other Chinaballs in their own communities. It can be individualistic by putting itself and family before anything else. It has a strong affiliation with its own culture. Chinaball likes to criticize smaller countries and meddle in their internal affairs. However, when other countries criticize Chinaball then he tells them that these are "internal matters". He uses economic and military strength to bully persuade small countries into submission so they become subservient to Chinaball. Minorities are looked down upon by Chinaball. If they speak another language or dialect then it wants them all to speak Mandarin Chinese. Independent minded minorities are sent to labour re-education camps to change them into obedient servants citizens of the Communist Party. However, Chinaball claims they are "protected" and re-educated in camps to be "peaceful". What Chinaball says is often different from his actions. When he is accused of doing something (such as espionage or building military bases) he will deny it and continue doing it anyway. He is known to claim any land or item as originating or belonging to Chinaball. Then he says "this is Chinese since ancient times". Due to historic events, Chinaball has mixed feelings of superiority and inferiority. During certain periods he was very strong and had some tributary or vassal states in Asia. However, he also disintegrated numerous times. He was conquered and ruled by mulitple foreign powers in history. Such as the Yuan Dynasty had ethnically Mongolian Chinese rulers from 1279 till 1368 AD. The Qing Dynasty had ethnically Manchurian Chinese rulers from 1644 till 1911 AD. In the 18th till early 20th century he was de facto overruled by the imperial powers UKball, Russian Empireball , Franceball, Empire of Japanball and German Empireball. Chinaball's urban areas are developed, but many rural areas are still poor. The government is trying to improve it, but most resources keep going to the coastal cities. Chinaball wants to change the world order so that smaller countries become tributary or vassal states of China. By claiming the whole South China Sea she can control all the vital shipping lanes and goods in the region. This gives her power over all the smaller countries that depend on sea trade. Chinaball claims to adhere to international law, but doesn't follow intellectual properties, nor human rights and rule of law in the sea by UNball. Chinaball prefers her own cuisine with diverse meals. Many people in Chinaball eat almost anything that is edible. This is due to great famine that was caused by the Great Leap Forward. Such as frogs, snails and insects. Some still eat dogs and cats (an estimated 10 million dogs and 4 million cats per year). Relationships China claims to preserve diplomatic independence and neutrality, and therefore doesn't align itself with any other powers. Still, he constantly takes sides and has better relationship with some countries (ex. her current buddies Russiaball and Pakistanball) than with others, with accumulating global influences. He can also be considered head of the "EAST" countries (AKA , and Anti USA states). He tries to make friends with Southeast Asian countries, because basically the former bully Sovietball died of liver cancer in 1991. By 2019, China's efforts to restore the South China Sea causes tensions with the small Vietnamball, Philippinesball, Malaysiaball, Indonesiaball and Bruneiball. 朋友 (Friends) * Afghanistanball - We sold weapons to them along with USAball during the Soviet-Afghan war to fight that treachelous Soviet threat. However, I may want to reconsider... * African Unionball - Place for good investment! Also buys my weapons. * Bangladeshball - Another ally against curry. He loves our submarines! * Brazilball - Fellow BRICS member and one of my best trade partners, although I hate Hue. * Bruneiball - One of your kebab friends who gib us oil. Their sultan was buried in our glorious clay. * Burundiball - Burger and EUball dumped him, I have now been helping him out a lot * Cambodiaball - We helped them fight against Phở! * Cubaball - Socialist comrade in the Carribean why yuo not of free market? * Egyptball - Buys my weapons and hates tea for stealing his treasures. * Gambiaball - Withdrew recognition of Taiwanball. * Fijiball - little trading partner in the pacific, plus he is my best pacific island friend. * Indonesiaball - They're fond of our products. 谢谢 * Iranball - Trading partners. I give him Weapons but he hates everyone in UNball's council including USAball except me XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI. Thank you for supporting Huawei, but why did you humiliate me with a 3:0? * : Kebabs- Third world comlade! Also gib oil. * Laosball- Communist ally! Little friend in Southeast Asia. * Macauball - Although he is a SAR like Hong Kong, I like him much more than his rebellious brother, who can't shut up about freedom and democracy. He is such a good child, also I like to squander my huge money in his casinos. It's very great to kill time xixixixixixi. * Malaysiaball - Our ancestors had been friends since the biggining of time. Loves made in China. Best kebab friend and ally against adobo plox. (Nansha Islands is mine! gib back!) * Mauritiusball - Both him and I hate Tea for taking our clay! * Myanmarball- enjoy good military relations, but remove immigrants. Stay away from Kokangball! * Taiwan SARball - One day, I will make Taiwan a province of mine. * Pakistanball - Arry against curry. We sell him weapons and gib aid. But now he is getting a bit out of hand. Also a member of SCO. * Romaniaball- Trading partners. We give toys, they food (especially dogs). * Russiaball - He is the only powerhouse that stands together with me! EXCELLENT MILITARY DEMONSTRATION IN VOSTOK MY GOOD COMRADE! IT WILL SHOW THOSE WESTERN BASTARDS YOUR NOT ALONE IN THIS FIGHT (IF IT EVER HAPPENS). * Yugoslaviaball - Idem! * Serbiaball- Best European friend! Both suffered from that dumb burger. I help him with Huawei and I help him with everything! Brate, I can also remove kebab! * South Africaball - Fellow BRICS member. Gib minerals. * Tajikistanball - Good Central Asian friend, used to claim his east provinces but not anymore so we are cool. * Thailandball - Their former prime minister is of Chinese descent. Thailand is really important for rice. HE has the LARGEST Chinese diaspora which makes me so happy * Tringapore - Orderly society with strict laws. Majority of their popuration is Chinese. Also, rich Chinese businessman do business there. I love him * Venezuelaball - I sell him weapons! gib oil 2. * Palestineball - I support him against the Americans and Zionists!!! * Peruball - Good South American friend. He has the biggest Chinese community outside Asia and North America. He used my food to create chifa. Also we both can into old cultures. * Portugalball - Thanks for raising my son Macauball and influencing him. He is better with me! You are better than Tea by a large margin. I like your anthem and Ronaldo! Teach me soccer!!! ^_^. * North Koreaball - We just met with Kim Jong UN today and apparently we are the best buddies ever now. I will help ensure our glorious friendship. 中立 (Neutral) * Argentinaball - I really don't know, fellow G20 member. We helped them fight against Tea! But his former president mocked my accent!!! Also trading partner. * Australiaball and New Zealandball - they see me as too expansionist in the pacific but we still trade a lot, I blocked the ABC (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) Website though as you do not trust my Huawei phones. * ASEANcoin - I will anschluss the Nansha and Xisha islands, they are of grourious Zhongguo clay! Just trading partners. Even though I hate some of their people! xixixixixi! * Bhutanball - Just happy and authentic littre Buddhist kingdom. I won't hurt you. (India's puppet). But Dokram, Jakarrung, and Pasamrung of mine. Also Tibet cannot into country. * El Salvadorball - Good trading partner, although he likes that Fat Burger. I will make your national library, your water sanitation, and your national stadium with a "non refundable" agreement. BTW, I have been visited yuor country, thanks for visiting my grorious clay back. * EUball - Although we are trading partners,they like to intervene in our internal affairs.They blocked us from showing Eurovision in Zhongguo for censoring Albaniaball (REMOVE TATTOOS!!!) and Irelandball (REMOVE HOMOSEX DISPLAY!!!), controversial performances!!! Because of Article 17 in the EU, COME TO THE INTERNET CENSORSHIP WITH ME! * Germanyball - Wo of not knowings yuo, but you of likings our 啤酒 and you also of can makings 酸菜! Even my high-speed rail also has some ancestry into yours! However, remember WW2! RIP Kebabic Deutschlandstan * Greeceball - Gib port! * Indiaball - Although I may not like you, you are in BRICS and SCO. In the 1962 Sino-Indian War Chinaball took Aksai Chin from Jammu and Kashmirball, because that is Chinese land "since ancient times." * Israelcube - FREE PALESTINE YOU STUPID GAYIM!!! TOO BAD I COPIED YOUR IRON DOME SO I CAN INTO REMOVINGS YOU! However, Kaifeng Jews can into existence. * Japanball - Yuo were my vassal once Although you had a horrible past and we are still in dispute nowadays, I know that our relationship has reached a turning point. You are great in high-end manufacturing and pop culture while I am better in information science and massive production. Our industry structures are of complementary so that cooperation is our best choice. Also, your citizens are mostly well-mannered and I think mine have a lot to learn from them. If we unite and kick that Fat Burger's ass we shall rebuild the glory of East Asia. ' HOWEVER, DO NOT EVEN DARE TO REMILITARIZE AGAIN!' In addition, my High speed rail is still better than yours even though I bought some from you because my 复兴号 can run at the speed of 350kph but your Tohoku one can only run at 320! xixixixixixi! ** - I is of not agreeings chukoku! My Marglev can tllaverr fasteru! ** - Don't be happy too early, Riben! I of also has magletiv trains! and xixixi you fool, your trade war with South Koreaball can only benefit me! * Kiribatiball - Stopped recognizing Taiwan. Xixixixi have some airpranes. * Mexicoball - Good trading partners. (Hi Amerika, I'm trading with your neighbor now! xixixixi)' ' * NepalRawr - Great trading partner. I help him since India blockade him. But share Himalaya and Everest plox. Also my base to attack India * Philippinesball - Duterte best President! We of signings treaty and warm share of clay! Have funds with my investments. he reminds me of marcos somehow... He actually is a rip off of Marcos... look at Mindanao! Martial Law! 1960's all over again! Has some oil. Explains why Your father wanted you in the first place. Just remember to SHUT UP AND GIB SPRATLY ISLANDS! You should also be glad that I am want to help yuo. * South Koreaball - Yuo were also my vassal once Used to hate her for being capitalist but I realized she is a better trading partner, and a better Korea unlike her brother who mumbles about nukes. Now currently my best ally against Sushi! But please don't into THAAD! Hey! I told yuo nat to! Remove THAAD NAO Or Else! Great job of getting along with yuor brother, I of guess. If yuo want me to sign Peace Treaty, yuo must be my fliend. Why can't we of beings ally again, like Ming and Joseon ages? We been allies for thousands of years then you suddenly ditch me for him! No worry, is not like i will anschluss yuo. Who needings that rich, high-tech... High HDI... clay... BUT IT STINKS OF CAPITALIST BURGER!!! Also, you stole my Suyanjiao and impeded my semiconductor industry! May Japan defeat you in a blow! * Sovietball - He let me be born and beat evil Nazi, but he became bad after Stalin died, but I still should thank him and miss him. Mao liked Stalin so when Kruschev blamings Stalin he got angry. * Spainball - She hates Tea for taking Gibraltarball like Hong Kongball. * Solomon Islandsball - Stopped recognizing Taiwan. * UKball - I hate how you stole Hong Kong away from me! China is of stronk! Well, at least most of the stuff he has is made in factories created in my clay. Good trading partnerr. * Vietnamball - He is good trading partner but STOP CLAIMING SOUTH CHINA SEA, IT IS MINE (along with the Spartys and Paracel)! Xixixixi! He says he is cool with me but I feel like he secretly hates me... We taught them a lesson with the Sino-Vietnamese War in 1979. If not for that, he will be the one who reforms and opens up... Fuk you for sucking the oil in South China sea, they're all mine! * USAball - DAMMIT! HOW DARE YOU BLOCK HUAWEI! YOU BITCH (suddenly laughs) Well its going to be fun.... Canada is SO GOING TO like this. ** (Couple Hours Later) UH OH (DOW JONES PLUMMETS AND USD DOLLAR FALLS). I Made a terrible Mistake blocking the World's Best Cellphones. China I'm sorry. ** : Aporogy accepted. ** : See? I can develop my own OS and I won't fear you cut down my android supply! '敌人' (Enemies) * Canadaball - [https://www.cnbc.com/2018/12/11/former-canadian-diplomat-detained-in-china.html LAST WARNING! DO NOT EXTRADITE MENG WANZHOU TO THE UNITED STATES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARN TRUDEAU! LAST WARNING!]I SEE YOU ARE HAVING TROUBLE DEALING WITH THE SNC LAVALIN CASE! Want to get your economy fixed? LET ME HELP.... BY DESTROYING IT WITH A SECRET IDEA ''' . HAHAHAHAH Whats with your Blackface Coming huh? Looks like your the racist here and not me! Look What Trudeau Did! ** - Dude I don't understand why you must be who you are! Even America is doing bad because of you? Why? Why? Why are you a communist and not a free nation? You are so rude and not helping Canada! WHAT TRUDEAU IS DOING DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! But you might be right.... * John Mccallum - I'm glad Trudeau fired you! CAO NI MA! * Hong Kongball -'''TA MA DE! Yuo are of mine! Shut up and END YOUR GODDAMN PROTESTING! I'm your new papa! Not that Stupid Tea! '''GRRR, YOUR PROTESTORS ARE ANNOYING AS HELL! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOUR OWN PEOPLE? YOU ARE MAKING THINGS WORSE FOR PEOPLE AT THE AIRPORT AND AT THE STREETS OF HONG KONG!. I help your economy, you help mine! That's how this works! Big China stronk! Be a nice little son and go play with your stock market!' However you can be a nice guy sometimes when you are not rude. Maybe we can relax rules a little? Also, I'm fed up with your political hooligans who upset everyone on your clay! '''YOUR POLICE ARE DOING WELL AT LEAST! I DONT WANT TO INTERVENE IN YOUR PLACE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BLOODY TINNAMEN SQUARE! I AM NOT SENDING ANY ARMY TO END IT! UNLESS YOU DO NOT FIX THIS WITHIN ANOTHER MONTH!' * Taiwanball - 1949 Best year of My life! XIXIXIXIXIXIXI! Now Get Back To The Motherland! 1971 Another best year of my life! You Can't live in an Island Alone. You will Declined if you ever dare to Join UNball! Even USAball Don't Recognize Yuo! I've recently retreated my tourists and talked with Japan, ' ' so you know... * Isisball - Aiya! Stay away from Xinjiang! OR WO WILL CRUSH YOU!, GO AWAY BEFORE YOU WILL ANSCHLUSS, CHINA WILL GROW RARGE AND WILL HIT YOUR TERRORITY AND THEN YOU CAN SAY GOODBYO TO LIFE XIXIXIXIXIXIXI! * Empire of Japanball (formerly) - '(AKA: THE UNHOLY NAZI R@PIST IMPERIUM) REMEMBER NANKING MASSACRE AND COMFORT WOMEN!!! GREAT GLORIOUS CHINA STRONK!!! ' Although they of freak, we still of righteous. 'BUT STAY AWAY FROM GRORIOUS ZHONGGUO!!! REMOVE SUSHI!!!.. ' dipshit. When you invaded me I was of weak, but I still removed you. Now that I am strong,'SO I CAN EASILY INTO REMOVINGS YOU JINGOISTS FOR THE SAKE OF PEACE AND TRUTH! FUK YOU FOR OF RAPINGS ME IN WW2, MY ASS STILL HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!! ' Although your son is not a major threat now... *Some useless irrelevant jerks who don't recognise the grorious Zhongguo: ** ESwatiniball - South Aflica will soon anchruss yuo, xixixixixixi. ** Vatican Cityball - We are officially atheist! If you want to spread your rerigion, it must be reviewed by state-approved churches! Remove! But he has recently been more interested in communicating with me than Taiwanball. Taiwanball has no European friends any more. But if you work with him again, you will get a meeting with Mr. CRH380A. ** Marshall Islandsball - Another US puppet! ** Palauball - Japan and american puppet! I AM LEAL CHINA! ** Belizeball ** Tuvaluball ** Guatemalaball ** Hondurasball ** Haitiball - I hope you will soon recognise us after the aid we gib you during that earthquake! ** Nicaraguaball - We will soon open a canal that will rival Panama! Please recognise us soon! ** Paraguayball - Yuo cannot into rerevance XIXIXIXIXIXIXI!!! ** Saint Kitts and Nevisball- Beef jerky. ** Saint Luciaball ** Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball ** Nauruball - Russia ally that doesn't recognize me! * Kosovoball - Never heard of you. Stupid NATO American puppet!! Kosovo is Serbia!!! * Dalai Lama - Tibet is of China! Remove Darai Lama! Defend Panchen Erdeni! Tibet is also an inarienable part of the inviorabre territory of mine! * FSAball - Fake syria. * Uyghurball - My schizophrenic son, this is his another side. No independence for yuo! Xinjiang is an inalienable part of the inviolable territory of Zhōngguó! Xixixixixixi! Administrative divisions Most of them usually have the same personality as Chinaball and don't have a flag of their own, which explains why not many of them appear in the comics. Most of them do not have their own flags and emblem, They are usually expressed as this icon , but almost all Chinese cityballs have their own Logo. Some cityballs also have their flags, emblems and logos at the same time, like Guangzhouball. Provinces * Fujianball ** Fuzhouball ** Xiamenball ** Putianball ** Longyanball) * Gansuball * Guangdongball **( Guangzhouball ** Shenzhenball ** Jieyangball ** Yunfuball ** Foshanball ** Chaozhouball ** Shantouball) * Guizhouball * Hainanball * Hebeiball **( Shijiazhuangball ** Tangshanball ** Zhangjiakouball) * Heilongjiangball **( Harbinball) * Henanball **( Kaifengball) * Hubeiball **( Wuhanball) * Hunanball * Jiangsuball **( Nanjingball ** Suzhouball ** Yangzhouball) * Jiangxiball **( Nanchangball ** Shangraoball) * Jilinball **( Yanbianball) * Liaoningball * Qinghaiball * Shaanxiball **( Xi'anball) * Shandongball **( Qingdaoball ** Weihaiball) * Shanxiball **( Taiyuanball) * Sichuanball * Yunnanball * Zhejiangball **( Hangzhouball ** Ningboball ** Wenzhouball) * Taiwanball Autonomous regions * Guangxiball ** Guilinball ** Yulinball * Inner Mongoliaball I'm best Mongolia **( Hohhotball ** Chifengball ** Hulunbuirball) * Ningxiaball **( Yinchuanball) * Xinjiangball **( Ürümqiball) * Tibetball **( Lhasaball ** Nyingchiball) Municipalities * Beijingball * Chongqingball * Shanghaiball * Tianjinball SARs * Hong Kongball * Macauball * Taiwanball * Tringapore* (Potential SAR) *sooner or later xixixixi Appendices Stereotypes In Polandball, China's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L" s swapped to make fun at the stereotype of Asians' accents. In reality, majority of China while the Japanese, whose language has the R'' sound but does not contain the ''L sound (In Korea, this is similar but vice versa) . In Japanese, there are man loan words from other languages, for example the word “lamp”. However, in these loan words, the “l” sound is usually pronounced as a “r” sound. Hence in Japanese, “lamp” is "ranpu". This lead to the misconception that in the West, Asians tend to mix up the the two letters. On the contrary, in most Chinese languages, there are fewer loan words. Moreover, in Mandarin (the most widely spoken Chinese language), there is a distinct “r” sound and “l” sound. Nonetheless, the general poor clarity of the Chinese when they speak in English does contribute to the misconception. Yet another common stereotype is the "Chinese Eyes." This is often represented by either drawing Chinaball's eyes as slanted lines, or narrowed almond-shaped eyes. China has appeared using/purchasing items, only for him/her(depending on how the artist portrays China) to get confused when reading the tag/item, as it says "made in China". Various items have also failed because of some Chinese engineering which is just shit quality and cheap ripoffs from other western companies.But there definitely are many awesome ones. How to draw # Draw a basic circle filled with red color # Draw the one big yellow star on the upper-left side of the ball # Draw the smaller yellow stars around the bigger star (Don't draw it on the line!) # Draw two lines as eyes and you're done! Flag Colors Quotes *"嘻嘻嘻!!! (Xixixi!!!, meaning: Hahaha!!!)" *"哎呀! / 唉呀! (Aiya!, meaning: Oh No!, Sigh, Ouch!)" *"Xisha and Nansha Islands is of glorious Zhongguo clay!" *"Ni hao Taiwan... 统一? (Unify?)" *"Fakka yuo 小日本鬼子 (Japanese freak)!" *"草泥马! (Fakka yuor mother! grass dirt horse)" *"苟利国家生死以，岂因祸福避趋之!" (One should fight for the country's sake regardless of his/her life) The famous line of a poetry that Chairman Jiang quoted when he was elected as the President *"This is Chinese since ancient times!" (used to claim Xisha and Nansha) *"This is an internal matter." (when Chinaball doesn't want foreign influence on domestic issues) Gallery Artwork 无标题654-1.png|by pstjuno TBhGbKm.png|artist: Roundeyes WAar8rL.png VOfdtSviwkeJzPgTWNGgmykP-9RQzZWL44QWXbJhlVs.png|credit from Coliop MnpH0hG.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya VQAcLk44m3yTjTl 4bLujeac-9vv wYFWha05EMCduc.png|credit from WCY9902 By wikipedia org — «High Tea».jpg East_Asia.png QQ图片20180924160700.jpg A8DlynV.png Attack on ASEAN.png Mongolia_-_MAP_COMPETITION.png Asianballs together.jpg Reformed by josh.jpg A5nz77q802mz.png Tq7JGHo.png Screenshot_20180806-182455.jpgPR China was her.png Chinese New Year.jpg PR China was her.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png A new year celebrating PRCball.jpg feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png China_militar_0.png Competition_-_China.png The_Cartel.png DynastyChinaball.jpg Cake_of_Kings_and..._Emperors Polandball46.png ptLTBMA.png DEYyRS6.png G3lhIR1.png Rear khina.png Japanball-Chinaball-East-Asia-Map.png ILn7moS.png China card.png Chinaballeu.png 줄타기_A_feat_of_diplomacy.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 28bw7iw2298x.png Republic of Chinaball.png Opera Mundi new.png PRChinaball.png A new year celebrating PRCball.jpg 크리스마스.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_Planet.png China_With_Green_Hat.png File:Chinaaaball.png Comics PNGs High Ground.png W-GjoX129H7muv9fKKj1 ApIZWge-Jy8de3UhAeclA.png|artist: ugaya Vatfvalxuwp31.png|artist: SunnyChow C8o6xvztljq31.png|artist: Acamar_ 93o0GDXDAtHeI7d2g3aqN3oW77c52oT9A4bPsVUWAUY.png|artist: PescavelhoTheIdle 6zftubw6iwe21.png|artist: Tanwenxi 37160281.png|credit from INHABITANT RIMG6042.png Brief History of Hong Kong.png Cl7iyge9d6t11.png|credit from SunnyChow 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss J6y3tpoampq11.png|credit from SunnyChow 53QgbL7.png|credit from wikipedia_org 1ZyNtM4.png|credit from alsoandanswer Is This The End PT2.png Japanball-Manchukuo.png Hong-Kong-Break-Free.png t7uIJ5m.png|credit from dontfearme22 ZAQunr6.png|credit from alsoandanswer L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado Dpvo68rcmp611.png|credit from balaur_bondoc 9pkh9iv7yh311.png|credit from WCY9902 9wf4u4kgsoq01.png|credit from DickRhino CwUplVP.png|credit from woryok Europe and East Asia.png|credit from PiscesRK Polandball Alternate Universe.png Germany_goes_on_holiday.png Asiavision 2016.png 1307574111001.png Estonia-the-explorer.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Hospital Massacre.png Real Countries.png Neighbours.png Bad_luck,_Malaysia.png A different strike.png Reddit_Teh_Sauce_Guy_时间_(Time).png|时间 (Teh_Sauce_Guy) AUyIy5Q.png Reddit_Methi_Zhōngguó_Needs_Help.png|Zhōngguó Needs Help (Methi) Omm5liU.png Reddit_Fedcom_ChinaandIndia.png|China and India (Fedcom) 4A9C4847-AC34-4A4E-99B8-9F5B71269B28.png CJRdYWL.png V9JwjWw.png JPkWyDr.png Chi nations.png CAWxBxM.png Znx24DZ.png Survivors.png F9okP7w.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png MwojC9w.png Bg0skeX.png Natural Order Ruined.png China and Korea play a game.png|China and Korea Play a Game LjoKDHj.png QsNMdFM.png 2wcPuf2.png Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png Reddit 767 BRICS.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png RDhnTn9.png Team Russia.png Useful Military Inventions.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png Reddit donuts741 North Koreas Last Dream.png XVp53nh.png PgO76bL.png Reddit ftc08 North Korea is of Mighty.png SDwysaX.png Go Game.png S6ukqVN.png 2Ct7uWk.png 76QOddZ.png Americanfreedom.png GbS4Uhr.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'eRi1gkC.png 9WRG4E0.png QFuZ1sU.png OOOIV1F.png ATcvgql.png 5wFbEZm.png BicUiyV.png PGgMk6j.png 'dEqttYs.png 3AUtIho.png India is Cosmos.png 5ZBHB3o.png R5mZCei.png Smog is Good.png Reddit_icisimousa_SmogRiderChina.png|Smog Rider China (icisimousa) Reddit_icisimousa_AITAF_0_All_in_the_China_Family.png|All in the Anglo Family #0 - All in the China Family (icisimousa) Reddit_brain4breakfast_Traffic.png|Traffic (brain4breakfast) Reddit_bluesydinosaur_Fun_in_the_Pool.png|Fun in the Pool (bluesydinosaur) CFJUL1Z.png China's_Nightmare.png VxBd33m.png A Brief History of Macau.png Repressive Memories.png 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png Recognized.png I needings delp.png u3Oousq.png Pf3bJur.png 4ajmhKf.png HWN6Zn3.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Bzsoc0r.png SIKYe5N.png N3nWRMn.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Jhh.png Hot Spring.png 8jL6f1Z.png Independence.png HungryHungryMurica.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png Remilitarization.png 2zYuDBH.png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png|A Brief History of Namibian Clay PBolNLS.png ErQuQ4s.png UaH0Zuk.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Food.png Fcz0T6c.png 5ePeOCz.png The New EU.png Hacking.png C8X0qFp.png p4hXCt7.png JQPxG1o.png Borders of Countries.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Planet Destroyers.png VoNkUek.png HfGv7WH.png Inventions.png Polluters.png Super Asians.png Tron.png War Flags.png Lets be Commies.png Great and Grand.png Mongolian Writing.png Bad Behavior.png Phil's All Good.png Pollution Kills.png Is Op Delicious.png Santa's Slaves.png The 3 Gifts.png Benham Rise Mine.png Writing System.png New Commie.png Footsteps of Greatness.png Horns.png Industrialization.png No Letter K.png China is China.png Pakistan's Secret.png Democratic Quirks.png Never Learns.png The ASEAN Way.png Dont Trust.png Better CCTV.png Japan's Writing System.png Chinaball-Ancient-Times.png 'pEqSpSN.png VdW6N0p.png 4ugluopwehvz.png Germany goes on holiday.png ZJ2MybV.png China-01.png Tzq7ptb9dcs11.png VO3hT6w.png Comics JPGs Tofu.jpg English School.jpg China_Enjoying_Some_Fresh_Air_v2.jpg The Difference.jpg Ay0P4XX 700b.jpg China_cannot_into_peace.JPG Justice Leagueballs.jpg History of Phil.jpg Phil's Dream.jpg 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg My Cow.jpg Pakistan's secret.jpg Holy Profit.jpg Another World War.jpg silence.jpg Monggo.jpeg little kitty.jpg enlightment.jpg Different English.jpg Democratic quirks.jpg clean energy.jpg 5 star hotel.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg Who Saved the World??.jpg Cat People.jpg Country mottos.jpg Reddit_TerraMaris_ChinasAddiction.jpg|China's Addiction (TerraMaris) Dang..jpg Han Chinese.png G2xvscz.png ChinaPB.png Screenshot 20180806-182455.jpg|Chinaball enjoying AKOE-EOI-21.jpg Links *Facebook page }} es:Chinaball it:Cinaball ja:中国 ko:중국공 nah:Xinatapayoli ru:Китай zh:中華人民共和國球 fr:Chineballe Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:BRICS Category:Atheist Category:Taoist Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Chinaball Category:Buddhist Category:Tea Category:Olympic Host Category:Desert Category:Wine Category:Confucianist Category:Red Yellow Category:Kebab Removers Category:Mandarin Speaking Countryball Category:Sushi Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Death Penalty Users Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Socialist Category:Communist Category:Characters Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:Uyghur Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:Curry Removers Category:Beer Category:Rich Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Tea Removers